A portable electronic device such as a tablet, laptop computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, or multi-functional portable electronic device may comprise a user interface. The user interface may present icons for selection that provide access to local and network applications, data, and systems. The portable electronic device may also comprise audio, video, or other recording technology that a user of the device may be able to access through either the user interface and/or physical components of the device such as volume control, locking features, and power features. Due to the increasing processing power of portable electronic devices, these devices may be used in personal and professional capacities by the device owners.